


月亮虎

by PuresetRIP



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, 异坤 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuresetRIP/pseuds/PuresetRIP
Summary: 一千只蝴蝶在眼睑起落。
Relationships: 王子异/蔡徐坤 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	月亮虎

十三岁的蔡徐坤从花田采撷一捧凤仙，在十三点的玉兰树下晒月亮，花瓣轻吻下唇边缘，睫毛在眼睑处烙下一片潮湿深长影子。他睡着，嘴角沉静上扬。彼时恰有风从山的阴面吹过来，他在钟声敲响第十三下时醒转，花香被卷进流淌的风里，被他嗅闻到。蔡徐坤醒过来时牵着花，站起来，朝钟塔北侧白楼奔，杂草和野花勾着云挂在衣角。

白楼坡顶被漆成鹦鹉蓝色，下面有阁楼，这是蔡徐坤入春以来的第十三次张望，他心思总被楼顶高悬的孤月拉着，想象阁楼里开出一朵花，始终想要去触碰。

那天月亮蓝得几乎发白，蔡徐坤站进中央朝楼上跑，有灰尘翻飞。木质楼梯被水淹过，鞋跟踩在上面发出咯吱声，被斑驳墙壁拢出回音。他跑上阁楼，还没来得及呼一口气，身体就被绊倒下去，背朝下结结实实摔了个跟头，凤仙花丢出去，花瓣四散。这时候月亮移上来，将他衣领的灰尘照成一缕烟，有谁爬到他身上，大半张脸轮廓都埋没进阴影。

你是谁？

那人发问的语调里夹杂着匆忙与敌意，他的声带似乎还在生长，说话时莫名有些吞音，沙哑温和。蔡徐坤心底发紧，像是被拽着。他吞一吞口水，声音被映得格外清晰，他说：我叫蔡徐坤。

对面的人就不说话了，呼吸吐进蔡徐坤耳侧。月亮还在向上挪，向上挪，过好一会儿他才肯支起身。蔡徐坤也就直着坐起来，终于看清被月光照亮的半张脸，面容介于少年和青年之间，比他年长些，干净俊朗。

我是王子异。他突然开口，静谧空气莫名地开始流淌出一阵暧昧。我认识你，你是王的幺女，对不对？

我的确是。蔡徐坤敛下眼睛，黑而卷的额发垂下来，落在眼窝上方遮挡眉骨，睫毛仿佛七月的水鸟羽毛，疏散湿润。

王子异直起身子隔着灰尘看他，蔡徐坤在月光底下露出一点苍白下颏，有一千只蝴蝶在他眼睑起落，以至于那天的热月烫红王子异耳朵。 

那你呢？

王子异没由来地显现出一些羞赧，他伸出手指蹭一蹭鼻尖，语句吞吐，好在临头说了个明晰。

我父亲是士兵长。

蔡徐坤默不作声地点一点头。阁楼里过于黑，只有一盏月亮充作灯，但终究是点不亮什么的。他们都不说话，也没有人刻意找话题，仿佛溺于宁静的鱼。这时候黑暗里突然分娩出一阵啷当响声，蔡徐坤听到类似于抽屉被拉开的声音，几秒钟之后有火柴被擦亮，王子异用它点燃了什么东西，甩了甩火舌，终于熄灭。

那是什么？

月亮虎。王子异说。一种蚊香。

蔡徐坤努力眨眨眼睛，在黑暗里借着最外圈的微弱火光看出一点盘旋的结构，月亮虎燃起来像是绿色木炭烧着，荧着微暗的火，开始散发独特气味，他似乎也从王子异身体隐隐闻到这种苦涩药草味。

那天晚上蔡徐坤在半梦半醒之间游离，月亮滚烫挂在天上，像是夜空被灼出一颗洞，却没有流血，晃得他难以安神。他闭上眼睛，就再一次看到王子异被火光照亮的脸，眼睛仿佛始终有星星沉淀在凝滞流云里，整个人如同一只落了水的迷路小狗，浑身湿漉。

蔡徐坤对他说，明天我还会来找你的，好吗。

天光乍亮时蔡徐坤醒过来，他今天穿一件白衬衫，已经洗得旧而发皱，黑色短裤垂到膝盖以上，套一双白色小腿袜，皮鞋棕得发亮。他对着镜子折叠衣领，黑色丝带被系成乖巧蝴蝶结，王子异被火舌点亮的沉静眼睛让他魂牵梦萦，他照照镜子，卷毛被随手抓乱。

他到的时候天边开始起薄雾，床铺被整理好，阁楼洒扫无尘，窗户玻璃明净得仿佛一面澄澈的湖，日光温柔不热，晨风如同雾，吹得蔡徐坤身上潮湿泛凉。王子异等他多时，此刻正坐在床沿新点上一支月亮虎，看蔡徐坤抬起手臂舒展身体，衬衫下摆露出半截白皙腰身，柔软如缎。非礼勿视，非礼勿视，他偷偷移开眼睛，耳根烫伤未痊愈。

起初他们都不讲话，月亮虎第二圈燃到尽头以前蔡徐坤突然转过身对他开口，子异，我们去南河吧。王子异在他身后坐得快要睡着，一下子被他绵软的小手牵起来朝地面跑，向南面的南面跑，啊，蚊香还熏着。

管不了那么多了。蔡徐坤说，又嗅闻到他身上那种熟悉的宁神冷香，心里面却颇不平静。牵着你我才不会被叮。又把王子异过于大的手拉紧些。

他们到南河时，南河的水还是凉的，有光温柔铺在河面。水鸟滑进水里咬穗，一层又一层疏散湿润的羽毛下面在生新的羽毛。蔡徐坤在潮湿土里踩了一脚又一脚，小皮鞋沾上杂草和泥水，他站在南河边，牵着王子异，伸出脚在河里涮一涮泥了的鞋底。

王子异还没想好怎么出言劝阻，蔡徐坤就撒开他，脱了鞋袜跑进浅岸踩水，小腿袜被塞进鞋里，依然白白净净的。蔡徐坤刚摸了水，手还湿漉漉地朝着王子异招一招，白瘦的一双脚面浸在水里，如同两条白玉。河水还很凉，蔡徐坤紧着头皮打了个寒颤，又对着王子异笑。

子异，你也快来。

王子异摇摇头，连忙去他近处牵他的手。

坤坤，你小心点。

算了算了。蔡徐坤的手是水面跃起的一尾银鱼，滑溜溜从王子异的温热手心里逃脱出来，他对着一小片干燥空地扬起下颔，努一努嘴。既然你不想下水，就替我保管好鞋子。

王子异拎起蔡徐坤的小皮鞋到他指好的那片空地坐上去，突然发现这里视野正好，日头从云里漏出一点光来，蔡徐坤逆着这道光拨水，手指亲吻每一道波纹，又将脚底浸过水的泥巴踩烂，面容被映得模模糊糊，尚不明晰。王子异看得心里一动，有一片云慢慢悠悠从心底升上来。

蔡徐坤玩累时太阳才正暖，王子异就着从河面吹过来的风，用河水将蔡徐坤被泥污了的鞋洗净。这双鞋的主人五分钟前被王子异用袖口擦干了脚上的河水，此刻正坐在一小片空地里晒太阳。他快等腻时王子异终于提着两只湿漉漉的鞋跑过来，背朝着他蹲下来，露出一片后颈和剃得利落的发底。

鞋子湿了。他说，坤坤，我背着你。

蔡徐坤咬了一下嘴唇，满的下唇凹陷出一对牙印，动作先于思考，胳膊挽住王子异脖颈的同时腿就被揽起来。他几乎是一瞬间感受到王子异身上月亮虎的味道如何蔓延进他身体里，有花从他的阁楼里开出来。蔡徐坤把脸贴近王子异肩头，企图从他身上攫取到一点凉意。

王子异背着他走出南河浅岸，经过藏书阁，突然想起来当下应该是上学的时候，就随口问一问他。蔡徐坤把脸埋进他肩窝，小吸了一口气，声音轻飘飘地快要被太阳照散了。

父亲不疼我的。

王子异在暗地里咬了下舌头，的确是王室后裔数不胜数，哪能所有公主都有资格受教育。他似乎心有愧疚似地，不讲话了，提着蔡徐坤的小鞋子，将他向上颠一颠，让他能够趴得舒服些。

蔡徐坤在这阵沉默里先开口，他说，子异，我饿了。

王子异闷闷地应了一声。带你去吃东西好不好，你想吃什么？

肉包，豆沙包，奶黄包，叉烧包，烧鹅，奶酪，梅子汁。

王子异不禁哑然失笑，原来他国公主是要被当成小猪养活的，怪不得不被宠爱，根本就是因为吃太多。嘴上却都一一应下，他说，带你去吃可以，只是我都怕你撑着。

小猪在他背上哼哼两声，吹着风在他耳边吐出均匀呼吸。王子异又坤坤，坤坤地叫了两声，他的小猪不回答，就知道他是睡着了。蔡徐坤吃得蛮多，身体却还很轻，此刻伏在他背上，柔软得就像是他心里那片轻飘飘的云，一场要落不落的雨。

王子异十八岁的时候拿着自己积攒的所有钱购置了一架白色钢琴，藏在白色阁楼里，就只是因为蔡徐坤对其他女儿轻易的艳羡。蔡徐坤每天随着日光一起折进阁楼里，同他弹琴，听他念书，共同用自己昨天点名要尝的餐，和他拉着手一直到深夜无星，锡纸月亮。他心甘情愿在王子异轻轻柔柔又唠唠叨叨的声音里翻滚，犹如一颗糖果被剥开，泡进热水融化。

那年八月份蔡徐坤过了人生第十六个生日，他的生日向来不会有人记得，只能躲在熄了灯的阁楼里燃一支月亮虎，许一个有关自己和他的愿，吹灭一根蜡烛，吃一块奶油蛋糕，听王子异花样繁复地弹生日快乐歌。他本以为那是一个梅子汁和奶油蛋糕味的，永远不会结束的，属于他和王子异的夏天。

可是十月份来得好快好突然，蔡徐坤有天夜里离开王子异时看见许多花次第凋败，长尾凤蚬蝶翅膀被风淋碎，还没死透，折断触角挂在墙壁抽动。他被风吹得冷，月亮像是一弯刀子，割伤五脏六腑。

第二天一早他果真被父亲身边的侍从叫走，王位是一尊过于大的巨椅，由一个干瘪的老头儿来坐实在好不适合。他几乎没见过面的父亲此刻就坐在那上面，眼皮垂怜地耷着，演一副疲倦惫懒的姿态，还好死不死地偏要叫他囡囡。蔡徐坤居然想要呕吐。

我的囡囡，我没有不疼你的，可你也听到，边境战事吃紧，我不仅有孩子，也有臣民。我没有不爱你，我怎么会不爱我的女儿呢？我只是走投无路，除了送你去联姻别无他法，你到那里也会有人疼你。

蔡徐坤忍住呕吐的冲动，他还没吃早饭就要被叫到这里配合父亲演一场烂俗拙劣的戏，此刻恶心得眼眶潮红，去看屋顶通明的灯火。好恶心，他走进南河深处前一秒还在想，为什么偏得是我呢。

他在被河水完全浸没时感受到溺亡的快感，想象三年前他和子异在浅滩拨水，玩得累了被他背回去时他肩膀的温度。蔡徐坤，位居高处，却像是一个卑劣的小偷，想要在心上人那里窃取一点情意，或者纵起一把火。

他在呛水时想象王子异怀抱的温度，几秒后竟然真的被拥入一个同样潮湿而温热的怀里，他被捞回岸上，浑身冰凉脱力，草药苦香翻上来，终于在他怀里吐了几口水，突然皱着眉头哭出来。

他哭得好伤心，脊背都在跳抖，眼泪滚下来，抽起鼻子。王子异就在他的哭声里为他拭泪，亲一亲他脸颊黯淡的那颗褐色小痣，和他接一个漫长黏腻的吻。他的蔡徐坤，只被他当做公主的公主，在和他日夜相处的三年里抽条，身体仿佛植物生长。他还是好瘦，怎么可以这样瘦，他用好多好吃的喂起来的小猪却瘦得伸手就能摸到凸出蝴蝶骨，轻而易举就被叠进怀里。

他们忘记如何奔向阁楼，只记得月亮如何将他们照得热，他们滚到床上时月亮虎开始燃它的第四圈，原来王子异等他许久，却没有等到。王子异此刻拉着他吻了又吻，细细地舔了舔他潮湿的眼睛，衣服拉到一半，露出一小片白皙皮肤，像是一节藕。

蔡徐坤被他吻得情动，腿间那根秀气的阴茎勃起，抵在小腹上，黏腻难耐地趴在王子异身上磨蹭，仿佛一只发情的小鹌鹑。今年十月份好潮湿，窗外又开始下一场淅淅沥沥的雨，他抱着王子异的腰，看火光微暗的月亮虎，心跳得很沉，一下又一下。干枯白玉兰被河水泡散了，慢慢活过来，花瓣浮在面上。王子异的鸡巴在他身下抵着，喘息和着水汽一起氤氲在空气里。

这时候蔡徐坤后穴已经完全湿润起来，麻痒仿佛有蚂蚁在体内爬行，他的穴道变得和眼睛一样湿热，同时淌出无声的泪。他揽着王子异脖子跨坐在他身上，伸手插自己湿淋淋一片的后穴，把着王子异的手叫他摸摸自己前面那根可怜流水的性器。王子异的手指带着薄茧，偶尔刮过铃口，蔡徐坤就舒服得渗水，自己忍不住呻吟起来。王子异见他舒服，像是一朵花在他身上盛开，就更贴着他，顺着唇吻到胸口，含着那粒小小的年轻的乳头吸吮。

蔡徐坤垂着眼睛看王子异，他的子异，从始至终只做他一个人的骑士，此刻正和他发生爱情。他的子异好像没怎么变，和三年前一样的比他高大许多，眉眼间温吞沉着，有爱意翻涌。王子异闭上眼睛，在蔡徐坤身上蹭着胯，含他软软的乳头，慢慢地说，坤坤，我好想要你。

蔡徐坤被他顶得发软，抽出手指，坐在他腿上吻了又吻，嫣红的唇泛起水亮，后穴被搅得又湿又软，王子异抬起手摸蔡徐坤瘦削的下颏，细小漂亮的痣在月光下像是朱砂被点在王子异心头，蔡徐坤按着王子异肩膀往下坐，用穴眼去吃他粗胀的鸡巴，蔡徐坤被他温驯安和的眼神里纵起的火照得羞了，冷白皮肤开始透出一点薄薄的红，和眼角潮红连起来。他伸手想要去捂住王子异眼睛，一个倾斜就整个人扶着王子异的腰吃下去，两个人都惊喘了一声，龟头刚好卡在身体里不能碰的点上，一下就顶得他腰眼酸软。

王子异轻喘着看他在自己身上骑乘，看他用屁眼去吃自己勃起的鸡巴，手指顺着脊柱一节一节向上爬，摸到蔡徐坤柔软的后颈，在淫靡的交合声里亲吻他，握着他的腰向上顶，配合他的动作肏他，顶开他柔软圆润的两瓣臀肉，干得蔡徐坤小声呻吟。这个姿势实在进得过于深，蔡徐坤被他从下面捅得射了一次，漂亮阴茎在前面软软地垂着。

王子异终于忍不住，翻过身将脱力的蔡徐坤压在身体底下，被褥纠缠在一起。王子异按着他的腰，小心翼翼地发力，生怕操坏了他，他做起来哪有什么技巧，只是下意识地顶他，捣得蔡徐坤又软又湿，舒服得小声喘叫，阴茎又有了反应，贴在小腹上。蔡徐坤汗湿的柔软黑发卷卷地垂在眼皮上，温柔地晃动，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，呼吸也凌乱地纠结着，蔡徐坤爽得头晕，在模模糊糊的一团光里忍不住吻一吻王子异柔软的唇。

他被王子异操得呻吟出声，性器释放了一次又一次，王子异的喘息就垂直落在他头顶，湿润低沉，鸡巴在他体内涨大跳动，在一片黏糊糊的水声大开大合地操弄他，顶得他脊背红了一片，胸膛和平直锁骨也被吮出瘀血来。王子异吻了吻他仍在淌水的眼睛，替他擦干眼泪，蔡徐坤昏睡前看见月亮虎正中央烧得发红，才终于不情不愿合上眼皮。月亮像盏在风里明明灭灭的灯，王子异心里的雨落下来，窗外的雨还在下。

蔡徐坤再醒来时飘在竹筏上，他眼睛还有些肿，终于看清前面是王子异在撑篙，撑过这条河，这块林，撑过山高水长的一片天。月亮虎的气味打着旋儿落在他鼻尖，河向东流，这片水域他并不熟知。

他问子异，我们去哪。

王子异回过头牵一牵他的手。

昨夜月亮虎燃尽了，我要带你去一个有梅子林，却没有河的地方。

Fin.


End file.
